Ambush
by Katief20
Summary: Nick Rowan and Phil Bellamy are drafted into a CID police operation which goes very wrong leaving Nick, Phil and their colleagues in real danger and facing the fact they have a traitor in their midst.
1. Chapter 1

Scarborough Police Station was the home of the North Riding Constabulary CID. Detective Inspector Reynolds had a small office on the first floor which was quite decent with a view over the rooftops to the sea. He was stood at the window now clearly deep in thought. Behind him, sat in front of his desk was another man and on the desk between them were some maps and lists which they had clearly been studying.

Detective Chief Inspector Brian Bailey had worked with Jim Reynolds for some years and could read him like a book. So he was patient to wait until Reynolds turned round and sat back at his desk in front of Bailey with an impatient sigh.

"So, if we want Matthews, we have to go and fetch him. The Met won't help."

"In short, no. And bringing him back here will be a risky operation. We have to accept there is a possibility that he may be sprung. It's a risk anyway." Bailey shrugged. "We need a lot of manpower for that operation but we can't take all available manpower here. Inspector Broadstairs won't allow it and I don't want a Uniform/CID conflict. However what we could do is open up the operation to take in officers from other stations."

"This operation has to be on a lockdown basis," Reynolds said sharply. "I can't open it up to just anyone."

"I agree. So if I pull some lists together of likely Constables who we could draft in we could select who we want. Go on the basis of good service record, clear demonstration of integrity and commitment, longevity of service, that kind of thing."

"Okay." Reynolds spoke slowly. "We need to get moving though."

"Agreed. Leave it with me I'll have a list of names over to you by lunchtime. And I would suggest those we do select are told nothing until they attend the briefing here just before we set off to London."

"Thanks for your help with this sir."

* * *

Over at Ashfordly Police Station the routine of Monday turned into something far more intriguing. Oscar Blaketon put down his phone in his office looking puzzled. He went to the door and shouted down the passage, "Rowan! Bellamy! In here, now!"

Alf Ventress grinned at the pair as they exchanged startled glances and then hastily got up to go down to their Sergeant's office.

"Guilty consciences you two?" he remarked knowing full well they had.

"Bugger off Alf," Phil said crossly although he looked uneasily at Nick.

"He can't know about the car!" he whispered.

"Unless Bernie at the garage told him," Nick replied. "But he said he wouldn't."

"Doesn't matter," Phil looked glum. "Greengrass'll be shouting the odds tomorrow."

"Are you two taking the long way round!" Blaketon bawled down the passage.

"Sorry, Sarge," Nick said hastily as he and Phil went into Blaketon's office. Blaketon nodded at the door. Phil shut it.

"Sarge, look, about the car," he began then stopped as Nick put his foot down on Phil's urging him to shut up.

"Well, Bellamy, you can tell me about the car in a minute," Blaketon said. "But firstly I've had a phone call asking you two to report to Scarborough Police Station in uniform at 6:30 tomorrow morning."

The pair looked startled.

"Any idea why Sarge?" Nick asked.

"You've been asked to attend and report to a DI Reynolds. No word of what it's about other than to assist in a planned operation and full details will be provided at a briefing beforehand."

Phil brightened. This sounded like a bit of excitement to liven up a mundane week.

"Do you know how long for Sarge?" he wanted to know.

"No Bellamy so perhaps we need to clear up one or two outstanding matters before you go." Blaketon sat back in his chair. "You were saying – about the car?"

"Weren't my fault Sarge." Phil looked down at the floor.

"I'll be the judge of that!"

"It was Greengrass' chickens," Nick admitted. "One ran out in front of us when we were leaving Claude's place after going to speak to him about the complaint from Lord Ashfordly's gamekeeper."

"Chickens?" Blaketon repeated slowly.

"Well I swerved Sarge," Phil said miserably, "and went into the ditch. Bent the bumper a bit."

"We've put the damage right, Sarge," Nick said trying to help Phil out. "Bernie Scripps sorted it, didn't charge much. But –"

"But?"

"I didn't swerve in time Sarge. I killed the chicken," Phil said miserably. "And Greengrass wants compensation you see."

"So you're saying Greengrass wants compensation? From the North Riding Constabulary?"

"Sarge."

Blaketon got up. "Out!" he shouted. "Get out the pair of you!"

Nervously they backed away.

"God help this DI Reynolds! I hope he knows what he's doing taking you two on for his special operation. Well I've a special operation tomorrow! Dealing with Claude ruddy Greengrass' claim for bloody compensation! Its me who should have compensation for putting up with him – and you lot - all these bloody years!" Angrily he slammed his office door behind the two Constables who took a deep breath as they went back to the duty room.

"That went well I take it," Alf said as they came back.

"Yeah all right Alf." Phil wearily sat back down at his desk. "Tell you what I'll be glad to be out of here tomorrow."

"Oh – you're on the Scarborough job aren't you?"

The other two stared at him. "What do you know about it?" Nick asked. "Blaketon's been told nothing!"

"Well not much more than you know, I reckon. Its all being kept very hush hush apparently." Alf fished out his lunchbox. "Must be summat pretty big."

Phil swallowed suddenly feeling a bit nervous. "Wonder what it is?"

"It'll be all right Phil," Nick said. "Its probably they just want a bit of extra manpower that's all. Anyway best we're out of the way tomorrow when Greengrass comes in waving that chicken under Blaketon's nose."

* * *

Kate was not very impressed when Nick broke the news to her about the assignment to Scarborough later that evening. He told her as she was putting dinner together. She turned down the stove and turned to face him.

"So you don't know what its for, whether its dangerous or not or even how long you might be away for?"

"We've not been told to bring a bag with us or anything so its probably only a few hours or a full day at the most. It'll be all right Kate."

"I'm sorry. I just worry that's all."

"Well don't." He took her in his arms. "You know its like this sometimes."

"I know it was like this when we lived in London." She turned back to the stove again.

"Come on, it's not like London. We've put those days behind us now Kate."

"I know." She managed a weak smile. "Won't do any harm to give Blaketon a chance to calm down anyway."

"He would have been all right if it had been any chicken. Its because its Greengrass' chicken he's seen red," Nick said glumly.

"Yes he's spitting feathers!" Kate said with a perfectly straight face.

They suddenly burst out laughing the tension forgotten.

"Lets forget it all now," Kate said, giving Nick a kiss. "We'll eat, have a quiet evening and as for tomorrow, well, - you take care of yourself Nick Rowan!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday morning, 5am. Reynolds was in his office having not gone home at all that night but just grabbing some sleep in one of the cells downstairs as they were quiet. Now though he was back upstairs tense with nerves but trying to keep that hidden from the rest of the team.

A knock on the door and Detective Sergeant Tom Jamieson came in. "Coffee sir," he said handing Reynolds a mug.

"Cheers Tom." Reynolds trusted Tom implicitly and saw him as his right hand man . They'd been Detective Sergeants together, both went for the DI job at Scarborough and Reynolds got it over Tom. Tom went for two other DI interviews after that and got turned down for those too . It happened, Reynolds thought, you had to ride it out. You would get your turn.

"It'll be all right, sir," Tom said sensing how uptight his boss was.

"Yeah."

"Do you want a run through before the briefing?" Tom did not yet have full operational details Reynolds so far electing to keep details to himself.

"All right. I'll have a run through with you now but not a word to anyone Tom. And when we've had the briefing no one leaves the CID room until we set off. I can't risk any leaks. A word in the wrong place, could leave us wide open if any of Matthews' cronies try to spring him."

"Of course, sir."

"Here, sit down." Reynolds managed a grin despite the nerves. "And forget the sir stuff in here all right?"

The two arranged themselves each side of Reynolds' desk.

"We're leaving here at 8AM in a convoy of three cars. I'll assign details of who is in which car at the briefing. We won't hit London much before lunchtime if we're lucky. We pick up Matthews, process the paperwork and let the lads get a short break but I want to be away again by about four-four-thirty. Meaning we probably won't get back until nine, more likely ten o'clock."

"What route are you taking?"

Reynolds pushed a highlighted map at Jamieson who studied it and nodded.

"Should we be taking armed officers?" he asked.

"No. I don't think we need it. There is a risk of Matthews being sprung but by keeping the route details absolutely watertight we've mitigated the risk. No one else will know of the route until the briefing and as I said no one leaves the CID room once they've been told. Equally when we arrive at Paddington Green I'm going to ask Hodges to keep it tight there. He makes sure none of our lot uses the phone or talks to anyone."

"Well, you've got all bases covered I'd say" Tom stood up and stretched. "Well I'm going to grab a coffee myself .See you in the briefing room."

"All right Tom." Reynolds looked up. "Tom – you'll get the promotion one day you know."

To his surprise Tom shook his head. "You're the best one for the job Jim. If I'd been good enough I'd have got the promotion."

"Its not a question of whether you're good enough Tom. You are. Your turn will come."

But Tom shook his head and left the room. Jim sat back in his chair. What the hell was all that about?

* * *

As arranged Phil arrived at the Police House in Aidensfield in the police panda car (which, following Bernie Scripp's workmanship, appeared none the worse for the chicken incident) at 5.30 am on Tuesday morning. It was still dark as Nick Rowan walked down the path from the house, jumped over the wall and got into the car. He looked at Phil.

"What?" Phil demanded

"Should I drive?"

"Not funny." Phil put the car into gear and set off. "What did Kate say when you told her we'd been told to go over to Scarborough today?"

"Not too impressed at first," Nick admitted. "She's all right though. She worries that's all."

"What do you reckon it is?"

"Haven't got a clue," Nick said lightly.

"But you think its something big?" Phil pressed.

"They're keeping it all pretty hush hush," Nick pointed out. "It has to be." He glanced at Phil. "You all right?"

"Never done owt like this before," Phil admitted.

"It'll be fine. They've probably pulled us in just to make up a bit of manpower," Nick replied. "It'll be CID on the front line.

* * *

When Reynolds with DCI Bailey walked into the briefing room his assembled team was waiting. He cast an eye over and then took a roll call. "Right," he said, "I'm Detective Inspector Reynolds, this is Detective Chief Inspector Bailey. Lets see who we've got here. My two Detective Sergeants, Jamieson and Hodges. We've got Detective Constable Rutherford, also on my team. And two uniforms from Scarborough, PC's Bryant and Johnson. Finally, three district Constables, Anson, Rowan and Bellamy."

He looked round them all.

"I'm going to give you full details of the operation planned today. My team know what we are planning but not yet how. The moment I release those details no one leaves this room unless under escort from one of my two Detective Sergeants and only for any good reason."

Phil cast a nervous glance at Nick.

DCI Bailey stepped forward.

"DI Reynolds and his team have been working on a complex investigation into a protection racket working not just in the Scarborough area but also further down the East Coast towards Hull. We knew who was masterminding it but we couldn't pull him for it."

"We also know he was responsible for organising shipments of drugs into the area through Whitby." Reynolds paused. "His name's Matthews, Davey Matthews, and he's a pretty nasty piece of work. Finally we got the evidence we needed through one of his henchmen who for reasons of his own has turned Queens Evidence. We also got some vital evidence through one of Matthew's ex-girlfriends who we also managed to turn. Its been a long, dangerous investigation but we've got enough on Matthews now to take him out of action, we hope, for a long time. But its not over yet and it won't be until we get him to trial. And before we do that, we need Matthews himself." He paused looking at Bailey.

"We went to Matthews' address with an arrest and search warrant but somehow he knew we were coming and he ran. We put out his details and he was stopped in London. We think he was waiting to get hold of false papers before trying to get on a plane," Bailey said.

"The problem is," Reynolds went on, "he's now at Paddington Green Station and the Met have said if we want him, we have to go and get him. So that's what we are doing today. Driving down to London and picking up Matthews, then getting him back here to charge him."

Reynolds paused then continued. "He's a powerful, dangerous man and this is the reason we wanted as much manpower as we could get hold of. We know he's got associates out there who would attempt to spring him and this is why the security around the operation is so tight. Once I've released details of the timings of the operation today, the route we are taking – you don't leave here any of you without an escort as I mentioned and no telephone calls. The same applies in London - its not that we don't trust you but we cannot afford not to take precautions. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Right." Reynolds circulated a highlighted map. "Our route. Study and then return these to me. We're taking three cars. On the way down, car one. Rowan – you are driving. You will have PC Bryant next to you and in the rear, you, Hodges. Car Two. Johnson, you are driving and you Bellamy next to him. Rutherford you will be in the back. Car Three. You're driving Anson, I'll be next to you and you Jamieson are in the back. I'll give you your allocations for coming back when we are in London."

"Any questions?" Bailey asked.

They all shook their heads. Nick looked at Phil who smiled somewhat weakly.

"Right. You can all have some tea, a refreshments break and then," Reynolds said grimly, "we're on our way."


	3. Chapter 3

Nick sat in the briefing room sipping his tea. Phil was sat next to him.

"What do you think?" Phil asked.

"Bit more in the front line than I thought we'd be," Nick said with a grin.

"Paddington Green. Do you know it?"

"Yeah but I wasn't based there –I'm an East End boy remember." Nick looked sharply at Phil. "It'll be fine Phil. We'll probably just spend most of the day in the car. These things usually turn out just to be routine."

"Aye."

* * *

Reynolds was checking out the constables he was not familiar with, with Bailey.

"I've picked you some good lads," Bailey told him. "You've no worries. Anson is tough – got a commendation for taking out some knife wielding idiot last year. Bellamy is solid – good length of service and loyal to the core. Nick Rowan is ex-Met, good service record, driving experience, comes highly recommended."

"Bellamy seems nervous."

"I'm sure he is. But when it comes down to it, his Sergeant assures me, he's never been found wanting when the chips are down." Bailey paused. "And in any event Bellamy's not the only one who's nervous!"

Reynolds managed a grin. "Aye, I'll allow you that one."

* * *

Nick was impressed by the cars they were using. No Pandas here! They were marked Wolseleys. "Only one's ours," Hodges admitted. "Had to borrow the other two so we need to make sure we send them back as we got 'em."

Nick exchanged a wry grin with Phil at this.

"No need to use lights," Jamieson was saying, "Although on the way back we want to avoid standing in traffic – we need to keep moving – so may need to use lights if we need traffic to shift for us. The cars have got a full tank of fuel each and we'll top up in London."

Nick got himself settled in the driving seat and familiar with the car. He was sorry in a way Phil wasn't with him – they were so used to each other they made a good partnership. Also he would have liked to keep an eye on Phil, make sure he was okay. Still, Nick was sure he would be. And he felt pretty confident today should go off smoothly.

DS Hodges who Nick had taken a liking to jumped in the back of the car and Bryant, who Nick knew reasonably well got into the passenger side. Absolutely on time the three cars left Scarborough Police Station on their long journey.

* * *

"We're making good time," Reynolds said some time later. He was beginning to relax a bit now the first part of the exercise was nearly over. "Those two in front know how to drive."

"Yeah got it about right all the way down I reckon," Jamieson said

Reynolds looked into the rear view mirror. "You all right Tom?"

"Sir?"

"You're sweating a bit."

"Its fine, just tense you know."

Reynolds saw Anson flick a glance into his rear view mirror to look at Jamieson.

"Well you can relax Tom," Reynolds said lightly, "I'm sure its all going to go smoothly."

"Of course sir."

Reynolds looked out the window and furrowed his brow. Something was not right there but he couldn't worry about it now.

In the first car, Hodges looked back through the window. "They're sitting on our tail nicely," he said. "Well driven Rowan."

"Thanks, sarge." Nick was enjoying driving the powerful car and in truth quite looking forward to the rest of the day ahead.

"Hope you don't mind me asking Rowan. How did you end up leaving the Met?"

Nick half smiled. "It just wasn't for me any more sarge. I like to think I can make a difference, get involved. You can't do that in the Met."

"You must have found it hard moving up here though." Hodges frowned. He was Yorkshire through and through but had to admit it wasn't always the most happening place in the country. "Must be more exciting down there than up here."

"I don't know sarge. Has its moments up here sometimes." Nick thought this was not a good time to relate the chicken incident.

In the second car the mood had been light but was beginning to get a bit prickly.

"You want to come over some time," Rutherford was saying to Phil. "We'll have a pub crawl round Scarborough. Be a cracking night."

"Aye, might take you up on that," Phil said brightly.

"I don't know how you put up with Blaketon," Johnson put in. "You want to get out mate see if you can get a transfer."

"Well he's not that bad," Phil said loyally. Which was actually true.

"Still. Ashfordly. Bit of an outpost in't it?" Rutherford wanted to know.

"Oh I don't know," Phil replied. "We have our moments."

"Oh aye?" Johnson glanced at him. "Like what?"

Like Nick, Phil decided to keep the chicken incident to himself. But the inference he was some kind of country bumpkin rankled. He was quite sure he could hold his own with any of these lot.

* * *

They arrived at Paddington Green bang on lunchtime and were met in the police yard by an Inspector.

"Inspector Crawford." He and Reynolds shook hands and then Crawford raised an eyebrow as he looked at the others getting out of the cars. "Nick Rowan?"

Nick glanced round. "Hallo, sir!" He shook the Inspector's hand.

"I was Nick's Sergeant before I transferred here for my Inspector's post," Crawford explained. "Its good to see you Nick. All going well up in the sticks?"

"Very well sir, thank you."

"Good. Well our loss is the North Riding Constabulary's gain," Crawford said crisply. "I was sorry to see you go Rowan as you know." He transferred his attention to Reynolds. "If you follow me? I've set aside a room for you all to have some refreshments and an office for your use. Custody are getting the paperwork processed as we speak."

Nick thought Phil looked a bit fed up. "You all right?" he said in low tones.

"Yeah. Just hope I'm not stuck with those two on the way back an' all!"

"Don't let 'em get under your skin," Nick advised him.

* * *

The team had some downtime then whilst Reynolds went off with Jamieson to get Matthews processed. It was pretty boring really. They were confined in one room with Hodges and Rutherford on watch. No one was allowed to leave unless they wanted to go to the toilet and even then Hodges or Rutherford accompanied them. Tea and sandwiches was brought to them.

As they waited Crawford came in. "Just wanted to grab the chance to speak to you again Nick," he said. "How's Kate doing?"

"Really well," Nick replied. "She's a partner in the doctor's surgery in the village now and its been good for us sir."

"Well it seems to suit you, "Crawford admitted.

"It does sir. I feel I can make a difference in Aidensfield – work better in the community."

Johnson spoke in an aside tone to Rutherford. "Rowan seems pretty well thought of."

"Well you have to ask yourself though why he left London to go up North. There has to be something – I'm not sure I buy into all that I want to make a difference malarkey." Rutherford snorted making no attempt to hide his petty jealousy.

At ten past four Jamieson came back into the room.

"We're heading off now," he said, "but before we do DI Reynolds has asked me to give out the allocations. Lead Car – DI Reynolds, with you driving Anson, I'll be in the rear. Car Two, Rowan you are driving. You will have PC Bellamy next to you and DS Hodges will be in the back." He looked at Hodges. "You'll have Matthews cuffed to you."

Hodges nodded.

"Car three, you are driving Johnson, Rutherford is in the back, and Bryant in the passenger side."

* * *

Nick was surprised when he saw Matthews. He was much smaller than Nick had anticipated. He was pale and wearing a police issue boiler suit. His manner was sullen and he kept his head down as he got in the back of the car handcuffed to Hodges.

Nick raised an eyebrow at Phil who was much happier with the allocation going back and then they got in their seats and waited for Anson in the lead car to pull out on the long journey back to Yorkshire.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick Rowan was finding the driving on the return journey easier in the sense that he was in the second car this time so could only match the pace set by Anson in the lead car. His main task was just lying up close enough to make sure no cars could swing in between his vehicle and the one in front.

Reynolds looking behind him nodded approvingly. "Rowan seems to know what he's doing," he said.

"He's sitting pretty close on our tail, sir," Jamieson said.

"Yes but this way no one can cut in between us," Reynolds pointed out.

In the third car Johnson was doing exactly the same thing. It was imperative the convoy was not split.

* * *

They made pretty good time and by 8:30pm were only about fifteen miles from Scarborough. Of course it was very dark by then. Jamieson had been, Reynolds noted, increasingly agitated, sweating and looking at his hands. Whatever was going on, Reynolds thought grimly, he would have it out of Jamieson when they safely got back to the station. But as they drove along Jamieson suddenly burst out, "I'm sorry sir!"

Reynolds turned to look at him. "Sorry about – what?"

"Matthews is going to be sprung. I've leaked the details about the operation. I don't know where or when but its got to be soon."

Anson, startled, took his foot off the accelerator slowing the convoy much to the puzzlement of the two drivers behind.

"Pull over!" snapped Reynolds.

Behind them Phil said to Nick, "They're pulling in."

Nick was barely listening he was looking for an indication. If they were having car trouble they probably wanted him to go on. But no, Reynolds was waving him down. He pulled in behind and then behind them Johnson also pulled in.

"Wait a moment." Rutherford got out of the car and approached the lead car. Reynolds and Jamieson were out of their car. Jamieson was hanging his head and Reynolds was white and trembling.

"Back in your car Rutherford. That's a bloody order!" rasped Reynolds.

Startled Rutherford returned to his car. "Something's going on," he told the other two constables, "just been told to get back in the car. No idea what's going on."

In the second car Matthews sat back in his seat with a smirk. Nick had put the internal car light on; he glanced at Matthews in the rear view mirror and then suddenly he knew. He didn't quite know how but somehow they had been compromised. Some sort of spring operation had been planned.

Phil saw Nick's hands tense on the steering wheel. "Nick?"

But Nick shook his head tersely. He glanced at Hodges in the rear view mirror and saw Hodges' mind was also racing to the same conclusion.

In the meantime Reynolds had hold of Jamieson by his collar and was pinning him against the car. "Talk or I'll knock it out of you!"

In the car, Anson sat back in his seat. He wasn't getting involved. In fact he was still too stunned by what he had heard to react to anything else.

Meantime Jamieson gasped, "All right! I'm in a mess. I'm in debt up to my ears – gambling debt. Got in too deep. I owe money to the wrong people Jim!"

"Matthews' people."

"I'm sorry. They said that telling them about the operation would wipe the slate clean. If I helped get Matthews out the debt's written off. But I don't know how they're going to do it or when."

Reynolds shook his head. "You've put all of us in the firing line. You know that? They're not going to just take Matthews and walk away."

"They told me no one would get hurt!" Jamieson looked down at the floor. "But I can't do it, I couldn't I lost my nerve.."

"When? When did you tell them?"

"You gave me the details before the briefing. I left the station to make a call.."

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Reynold reached into the car. "We're in range for Scarborough aren't we?" he said to Anson.

"Just about sir."

Reynolds radioed through. "Control this is DI Reynolds needing contact with DCI Bailey as priority using password HMS Endeavour. Closed channel please."

Nick and Phil exchanged glances.

"Something's gone wrong hasn't it?" Phil said to Nick quietly.

Nick nodded briefly.

"Reynolds'll sort it," Hodges told them but he wasn't reassuring anyone.

Back at the lead car, Reynolds listened as Bailey's voice came through the radio in clipped tones. "I'll get armed officers out to meet you," he said. "It may take a little time. Can you hide out somewhere?"

"More of a risk to do that sir. We could go back on ourselves but we're exposed on this road. We could be picked off from anywhere," pointed out Reynolds. "And if we leave the road we could end up trapped down some country lane. Our best tactic is to press on sir, and meet your boys coming up towards us to escort us in."

"All right. Good luck - and remember I want you all back safe. No heroics Jim."

Reynolds turned back to Jamieson. "Get in the car," he snapped. "You can consider yourself nicked by the way." He looked over at Anson. "Get the others out here. Tell Hodges to cuff Matthews to the inside of the car. I need him here as well. Come on, we need to move."

As the other lads gathered round by the roadside, Reynolds spoke sharply. "No time to waste. Jamieson has sold us all down the river. Leaked details of the operation to Matthews boys. I've got armed back up coming out to meet us, its not going to arrive any time soon. We need to press on and hopefully they'll meet us and escort us in. We've no other option. I'm sorry, all of you. This was never meant to happen." He looked at Nick Rowan, Bellamy and Hodges. "You three – you've got the target with you. You do what you have to but I don't want to lose any of you – no risks all right?"

They all got back in the cars silent and stunned. Hodges re-cuffed Matthews to himself. "Where and when Matthews?" he suddenly snapped.

"I'm not going to tell you that. But you want to watch yourselves. My boys don't take prisoners."

"And just how far do you think you'll get?"

"Far enough," Matthews replied mockingly.

* * *

It is hard to look out for danger when you don't know what form its going to take. The expectancy was something on the road to puncture a tyre. A rifle shot aimed at the car tyres would be possible except for the blanket darkness. The three drivers concentrated on moderating speed with looking out for any obstacles.

Reynolds began to breathe again as they covered ground without any trouble. Maybe they would do it after all. They rounded a tight bend …..and Anson found himself having to brake hard, very hard to avoid the tractor and trailer pulled across the road. It was a near thing, the rear of the car spinning and impacting with the trailer.

That left Nick Rowan with hardly anywhere to go. He swerved hard right and although he braked he could not stop the powerful car plunging into a ditch with considerably more force than Ashfordly's police panda car.

Behind them Johnson managed to avoid the carnage by braking hard and swerving left running the car up the banking on that side of the road. Desperately he tried to reverse but the wheels spun in the muddy ruts at the side of the road and he could not get leverage to reverse it.

In the first car, Anson sweating hard, had no time to even try starting his engine as on his side of the car two armed men appeared wearing balaclavas and began smashing out the windows…

In the second car, Phil Bellamy sat back in his seat a little dazed. The car was sloping downwards nose embedded in the ditch. He looked round slowly. Nick was slumped over the steering wheel.

"Oh God Nick are you all right?" Phil shook his colleague's shoulder hard.

Nick slowly opened his eyes and sat up raising a hand to indicate he was in one piece. "Yeah," he said putting a hand to his head. He had an egg sized lump coming up just above his eye. "Sarge?" He looked back at Hodges.

"I'm okay," Hodges then swore as two armed men appeared at the side of their vehicle and began to smash out the glass. Helplessly the three police officers put their arms up trying to protect themselves from the flying glass.

"Out of the car, out now!" one of the men screamed.

"Nick what the hell do we do?" Phil gasped.

"Do as we're bloody told," Hodges snapped. "This scum," he nodded at Matthews, "isn't worth dying for."


	5. Chapter 5

Phil and Nick opened their car doors; one of the men grabbed Nick as he got out and he half fell. "Hands on your heads, up onto the road!" one of the men snapped. Behind them Hodges also left the car and the second man shouted at him, "Key!" Without offering resistance Hodges unlocked the handcuff releasing Matthews who gave a whoop. "Thanks boys! Come on, lets get out of here!"

There were three other armed men on the road making five in total. They had Rutherford, Johnson and Bryant sitting on the ground against their car, hands on their heads. Sitting against what had been the lead car, now facing at an angle its rear end crushed was Reynolds, Anson and Jamieson, Jamieson being lucky not to have been hurt by the violent impact of the crash. Nick and Hodges were dragged over to the first car and half thrown onto the ground. Nick was next to Reynolds, with Hodges on his other side. They all sat quietly, keeping their hands on their heads as they had been told. Phil Bellamy had been pushed over to what had been the third car and was sitting with the other lads. Two of the men were covering them.

"Right, we're out of here," one man said watching as one of his cronies disabled the radios on both cars.

"Wait." Matthews held his hand out. "Give me your rifle."

"Boss?" But the man handed it over anyway.

"I think he said something," Matthews nodded at Jamieson. "Tipped them off. They made a call."

"What – you mean –"

"Relax we'll be out of here by the time the cavalry arrive. But he needs to learn a lesson." Matthews aimed the gun at the unlucky Jamieson.

"God no! I did what you wanted, you couldn't have done this without me!" Jamieson screamed.

"And you're no use to us now so-" Matthews levelled the gun.

Reynolds could not stand it. He hated Jamieson with a passion but he had worked with the man for a long time. He could not allow it. He kicked out sharply knocking Matthews' gun up and it fired into the sky. And then Reynolds launched himself at Matthews bringing him down in a hard rugby tackle.

The other lads could not let their Inspector go it alone. Nick Rowan kicked out with his feet suddenly at the man who had relinquished his rifle to Matthews and he went down like a sack of potatoes helpfully banging his head against the car and knocking himself out cold.

The two men standing by the second car turned to help their colleagues but immediately Bellamy, Bryant, Rutherford and Johnson efficiently piled in on them from behind bringing them down hard. And simultaneously, efficiently and quickly, Anson and Hodges launched a rear guard attack on the remaining two taking them out very professionally indeed.

* * *

Reynolds stood looking around him in satisfaction at the five men plus Matthews neatly handcuffed and lying face down in the road then glanced up wryly as they heard the wail of sirens from the other side of the trailer.

"Sounds like the cavalry's here!" he remarked.

He looked round his own troops with quiet respect. "You lot all deserve bloody commendations," he said, "and I'll make sure you get it." He stepped over to Nick Rowan sitting quietly on the ground by the first car illuminated by the other car's headlights. "You all right lad? You've got a bit of a shiner there."

"Fine thanks sir," Nick said looking up as Phil came over to him. "You all right Phil?" Nick spoke sharply noticing blood on Phil's face.

"Yeah just got caught by a bit of flying glass. Its nowt."

Reynolds nodded then went to meet the new arrivals. DCI Bailey met him.

"Well?"

"Five men all contained sir, plus Matthews is still in custody."

"The bit about no heroics?"

"I couldn't sit back sir," Reynolds said. "Matthews was going to murder Jamieson. I couldn't sit there and let it happen." He paused. "And the other lads, well, they backed me up, sir."

"Right." Bailey rounded the trailer and took in the scene. He noted Jamieson sitting in the road alone, his head in his hands. Bailey walked over to him. Jamieson looked up.

"You're a disgrace lad. You could have got all your colleagues killed tonight."

"I-I know sir."

Bailey held out his hand. "Sir?" Jamieson was puzzled.

"Your warrant card. You're not fit to carry it."

Dully Jamieson handed it over.

Bailey looked round at the lads from the original convoy plus the lads who had come as part of the rescue effort. Then he looked back at Jamieson.

"Despite what you'd done Jim Reynolds risked his neck to save yours. And then?" he looked at Reynolds.

"I took Matthews out. Then Nick Rowan lashed out and got another one. Rutherford, Johnson, Bryant and young Bellamy bagged another two. Anson and Hodges sorted out the other two between them."

Bailey turned back to Jamieson. "You see Jamieson that's how it works. You back up your colleagues to the hilt. You don't try and get them killed. If we'd lost any of these boys tonight that would be on your conscience. You do know that."

"I tried to warn them sir."

"When it was practically too bloody late!" Bailey looked round at one of the relief convoy. "Cuff him and take him in with the others."

Silently they watched Jamieson being taken away. Bailey turned back to Reynolds and his team.

"Well DI Reynolds is right. You do all deserve bloody medals. We've kept Matthews in custody, we've got five of his henchmen and we haven't lost any of you although some of you might need a bit of patching up!" He paused. "Well done all of you. Lets get you all back to the station." He looked over at Nick Rowan still sitting on the ground. "You all right there lad?"

"Yeah, fine sir," Nick said giving Phil an appreciative smile as he helped Nick up.

"Right. Well we'll get you looked at anyway." Bailey took hold of Reynold's arm and pulled him aside.

"It was still a bloody foolish thing to do," he said. "You could have got them all killed. You knew they wouldn't let you go it alone. So what if they'd put a bullet in Jamieson? He's no loss."

"Sir – I've worked with him a long time. He was a good man – once," Reynolds replied. "There's been times he's saved my neck. I couldn't let it happen."

Bailey relaxed his stern expression a little.

"All right fair point." He sighed. "Well somehow we seem to have come out of it pretty well in the scheme of things apart from three broken Wolseleys. That might take a bit of explaining!"


	6. Chapter 6

They were all back in the briefing room at Scarborough. The time was now 3am.

Hodges was moody and quiet. Rutherford was anything but his usual irritating self. Nick Rowan was nursing a headache, and had an impressive black eye with a lump on his head. Phil Bellamy's various cuts had been dressed. Johnson was not quite so full of bravado as he had been when they had first set off. Anson and Bryant were unscathed but subdued all the same. It wasn't nice finding out one of your own had sold you down the river.

Reynolds came into the room, they all made to get to their feet but he waved his hand. "No need for formalities, not after what we've been through today," he said. "Its more than time you all got yourselves home. There's drivers waiting to take you, apart from you, Rowan and you Bellamy, your Sergeant is coming over to collect you.. And," he looked round the room "from myself and DCI Bailey thank you all for your conduct today. You'll all hear further about this – in a good way of course!"

* * *

Blaketon had been shocked and stunned when he got the call telling him what his lads had been involved in. He headed over to Scarborough immediately notwithstanding he had already completed a very long shift.

Reynolds looking grey with tiredness met him as he arrived. "DI Reynolds," he introduced himself. "I'll show you where your two lads are. They've conducted themselves very well today."

"I'd have been surprised if you'd told me owt else, sir," Blaketon replied. Then he said, "They are both all right?"

"Well Bellamy's got a few cuts and Rowan headbutted the steering wheel when they got run off the road and he's got the black eye to prove it. But they're both all right," Reynolds assured him quickly.

Both Phil and Nick were extremely glad to see their Sergeant something that didn't happen often. "Come on you two, you're both going back to Aidensfield. Dr Rowan has offered you a bed for the night as well Bellamy." He glanced at Nick. "That's quite a shiner, Rowan."

"I've been checked over, Sarge," Nick said wearily. "Its fine."

"Well I hope Dr Rowan agrees," Blaketon said lightly. "Otherwise we're all for the high jump." He stopped for a moment then said, "Come on t'pair of yer."

* * *

Kate came running out to the car when they finally pulled up at the Police House in Aidensfield.

"God Nick, you've scared me today!" She flung her arms round him. "Have you been looked at, properly."

"I'm fine Kate."

Phil fidgeted. "Kate are you sure you want me here tonight."

"Of course I do. Come on the pair of you." Kate shook her head at Nick. "The part about being careful?"

"Yeah, sorry, love."

Kate turned back to Oscar Blaketon who was about to get back into his car. "I'll come over tomorrow Dr Rowan," he said to her, "and we can sort out the other matter then." He looked back at Phil and Nick. "You two, I don't want to see you near Ashfordly Station tomorrow. You're stood down, all right? I'd say you've earned it the pair of you. And – " he paused, "Well done."

Nick and Phil looked at each other surprised.

"Did he just say well done?" Phil asked.

Nick was distracted though. "What did he mean Kate – sort out the other matter."

"Nothing that won't keep," she replied hastily. "Come on. How does something light to eat and bed sound?"

Both realised suddenly they were absolutely starving. Kate made them scrambled eggs and toast which they wolfed down and then finally all the occupants of the Police House headed up to bed. It was five am.

* * *

Reynolds did not go home. Grabbing some sleep at the station, again, he woke at just gone ten o'clock. He snatched some breakfast from the canteen despite not feeling too hungry then went up to DCI Bailey's office.

Bailey looked at him appraisingly. "You need to go home and rest, properly."

"I will do, sir," Reynolds said. "What's happening with Jamieson?"

"He's been charged and he's appearing at Magistrates this morning. He'll be remanded in custody."

"How could I not have known something was wrong?" Reynolds put his head in his hands.

"I'm insisting Jim. You need to go home and rest. Take some time off. I'm recommending that all your team take a couple of days. Its going to take a while for them to get over this." Bailey spoke gently. "This is not your fault. What happened with Jamieson I mean."

Reynolds shook his head. "I have to take some responsibility. All those boys I took with me yesterday. We could have lost them all."

"And we didn't," Bailey said firmly. "It stops with Jamieson, you must know that. He put their lives on the line, not you. Although consider yourself told off for not following orders and insisting on playing the hero!"

"I just couldn't do it. I couldn't let Matthews put a bullet in Jamieson."

"Aye well. I'd have done the same in your shoes I reckon," Bailey admitted. "Now I mean it Jim. Home, now!"

* * *

When Nick woke up he was slightly surprised to see the clock was telling him it was 11:45. He sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. Kate's side of the bed was empty. However as he sat up she came into the bedroom, dressed and with a tray with two mugs of tea on it.

"Phil's not up yet," she said passing Nick his mug. "I've just taken him some tea in as well. Oh Nick.."

He glanced at her. "What?"

"You really have got an amazing black eye this morning." She bit her lip. "That must feel sore."

"A bit. Its all right. It could have been worse Kate."

"Mmm. Wish you'd gone to the hospital though."

"Honestly, it's fine." He looked at her. "Is Blaketon coming over later did he say?"

"Yes." She got up suddenly. "Is that the phone?"

"I didn't hear anything." But she was already gone. Nick frowned wondering what she didn't want to discuss.

He got up himself, dressed and then went through to the other bedroom. Phil was finishing his tea. He winced when he saw Nick.

"Its worse than it looks, I think," Nick said.

"Suppose if you headbutt a steering wheel that's to be expected!" Phil said lightly.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked him.

Phil managed a weak grin. "I could do with the week livening up a bit but perhaps not that much." He bit his lip. "Wonder what's going on at Scarborough today?"

"Picking up a lot of pieces I would think," Nick replied soberly.

Phil glanced at Nick. "We were lucky last night weren't we?"

"It all worked out Phil," Nick said gently. "Best not think about it too much." He put a hand on his friend's arm. "Why don't you stop here tonight as well? Don't be on your own."

"You sure?"

"Wouldn't offer if I weren't."

He went downstairs, Kate met him in the living room . "I'm thinking you would be better off in bed today," she said sternly.

"I'm fine Kate," he replied, thinking he seemed to be saying he was fine quite a lot at the moment. "Who was on the phone earlier by the way?"

"Oh – no one - I thought I heard it ring but I got it wrong." Then they both jumped as the phone did ring this time. Kate smiled. "No mistake this time!"

She picked it up. It was a call from James at the surgery. She was concentrating on what he was saying so didn't notice Nick go into the office attached to the house. She acknowledged Phil when he came down a minute or two later but didn't hear Nick call out to him.

So when she came off the phone she looked round and realised that the office door was open. "Oh no," she muttered. She had really been hoping to keep this one to herself just for a bit longer.

She went into the office. Nick was sitting down at the desk rubbing his eyes. Phil was standing staring bemusedly at the desk on which were stretched out three dead chickens.

"Are you all right love?" Kate put a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Yeah. Great. Just trying to work out why there's three dead chickens in here."

"Claude brought them round yesterday. Blaketon was going to pick them up, but somehow it all got forgotten about."

"But we only killed one!" Phil was indignant. "I'm sure of it!"

"We?" Nick looked up. "You were driving!"

"Yes you did only hit one," Kate said patiently, "But Claude, well, he reckoned these other two died of fright and so he's claiming for all three."

Nick and Phil stared at her speechless.

"The wily old sod!" Phil managed at last.

"Come on, out of here, the two of you," Kate said. "Blaketon and Claude can sort this out between them."

Phil grinned. "You're right. I'll get the kettle on again shall I?"

As he left the room Kate looked back at Nick. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked crouching by his chair.

He smiled. "Yeah. I was just thinking, its good to be sitting here, dealing with, you know, the normal things. I think yesterday was just a bit too much excitement."

"I know." Kate put her arms round his neck. "This, Jamieson, to do what he did, not just to colleagues, but friends as well."

"Yeah." He looked up at her. "Its times like this Kate when I need to tell you –"

"You don't need to tell me." She gave him a kiss. "I know." She looked up as the kettle began to whistle. "Come on you. Lets get that cup of tea."


End file.
